Trudy Proud
Trudy Parker-Proud is the mother of Penny, BeBe and CeCe, and Oscar's wife. She is a veterinarian who comes from a relatively wealthy family, her father being a doctor and her sister Diana Parker, a famous actress. She married Oscar sometime after he won the 1977 Spelling Bee Championship because she felt that he was worth it. However, she doesn't appreciate Oscar acting like a jerk around people. She also hates Oscar's cousins. Her best friend is Sunset Boulevardez because they both share a few things in common; they don't like their husbands hanging out with other women, they are both strict mothers and housewives, and they don't like it when their husbands act so dumb and idiotic. Trudy often has her eldest daughter, Penny, watching the twins at times when Penny has made plans for herself. She is often over-protective with her kids as well. She is voiced by Paula Jai Parker. Role in the series Trudy is the beautiful, intelligent and kind veterinarian mother of Penny, BeBe and CeCe. She comes from a relatively wealthy and very brainy family, with her father, Vincent Parker also being a doctor, and her sister, Diana being a famous actress. She married Oscar after he won the 1977 Spelling Bee Championship, because she felt that he was worth it. She was also a debutante like her daughter, Penny. Trudy is often over-protective of her children as well. Since Trudy makes more money than Oscar, she asserts dominance over him at times, and often goes into a rage when he does not do what she wants. Although she always catches Oscar with other women, she never seems to even consider divorcing him. She does have a mean spirited side, as she openly talks and jokes about cheating on Oscar, and flirts with other men in front of him without caring at all. However, she would never even think of doing it for real. Also, when she is diagnosing Mariah Carey's monkey, she hides the fact that her last name is Proud (calling herself "Dr. Trudy"), since the monkey got sick from eating Proud Snax. Trudy gets jealous easily, as seen when the nanny she hired starts to replace her, so she fires her because the nanny is "too perfect". Trudy gives good advice, and is often the voice of reason for Penny and Oscar. However, she does not appreciate Oscar acting like a jerk or Penny misbehaving. She can also be a bit possesive of her kids when she and Oscar argue and usually refers to the kids as "hers" and sometimes threatens Oscar when he corrects her. Her best friend is Sunset Boulevardez, because they share a few things in common: they are both strict mothers and housewives with teenage daughters, they do not like it when their husbands act dumb and idiotic, and they do not like their husbands flirting with other women, even though they do the same thing with attractive men. Trivia * Penny, Oscar, Trudy, Suga Mama and Dijonay are the only characters to be in all the episodes. Category:Characters Category:The Proud Family characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Doctors Category:Heroines Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Channel characters